SceneLC01Accused.txt
RESceneLC01 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0017E74D |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Someone has a gun trained on you and is accusing you of being a Synth. / Pleading}'' Someone please. Help! This thing is going to kill me! |after=Accusor: I said quiet! |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Someone has a gun trained on you and is accusing you of being a Synth. / Pleading}'' Please! Please help! I don't want to die! |after=Accusor: I said quiet! |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Someone has a gun trained on you and is accusing you of being a Synth. / Pleading}'' You can't do this. Anyone! Please! Help! |after=Accusor: I said quiet! |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Someone has a gun trained on you and is accusing you of being a Synth. / Pleading}'' Oh god. It's going to kill me! |after=Accusor: I said quiet! |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=00180067 |before=Accusor: No! He wants me dead. He's never going to stop! I have to kill him. |response=''{Pleading}'' Don't listen to it. It'll say anything to convince you. |after=Player Default: Look. All I need is for you to put down the gun. Then we can talk this through. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E74C |before= |response=''{Someone is holding a gun to your head. You're losing it. / Pleading}'' Please! You've got to help me. This guy's a synth and he's going to kill me and replace me and my family... oh god, my kids... |after=Accusor: Don't you dare bring them up! He's the synth and he wants to replace me! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E74A |before=Accusor: Don't you dare bring them up! He's the synth and he wants to replace me! |response=''{Rerecord. Panicked. Someone is holding a gun to your head. Throw some emphasis on "that thing." / Pleading}'' Please, please you've got to believe me. You can't let that thing do this. |after=Player Default: Let's all just calm down. No one has to die. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E73D |before=Accusor: I- alright. I'm putting the gun away. |response=''{Neutral}'' Oh thank god. |after=Accused: Now I just have to dig two graves. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E73C |trow=2 |before=Accused: Oh thank god. |response=''{Major tone change. You've been pleading and crying. Now it's time to kill. / Stern}'' Now I just have to dig two graves. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Accused: Oh thank god. |response=''{Major tone change. You've been pleading and crying. Now it's time to kill. / Confident}'' Now. How about you and I clean up this mess? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0017E73B |before=Player Default: Just kill this thing and be done with it. |response=''{You're about to be executed. / Pleading}'' What?! No! |after=Accused: No! You can't! He's going to kill me! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E73A |before=Accused: What?! No! |response=''{Pleading}'' No! You can't! He's going to kill me! |after=Accused: Oh thank god. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E734 |trow=2 |before=Accused: No! You can't! He's going to kill me! |response=''{Rerecord. Whispered. You've been convinced to share a dark secret, but you're trying not to be heard by someone standing right next to you. / Conspiratorial}'' You're with the Institute? Look, this guy knows I'm a synth, so just help me take care of him, alright? Otherwise I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. |after=Player Default: Let's all just calm down. No one has to die. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Accused: No! You can't! He's going to kill me! |response=''{Someone is threatening to execute you. / Pleading}'' I'm telling you. I'm not a synth. You have to believe me! |after=Player Default: Let's all just calm down. No one has to die. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=0017E731 |before= |response=''{Rerecord. Pleading for your life. Someone is holding a gun to your head. / Pleading}'' Wait! Where are you going? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E72A |before=Accused: No! You can't! He's going to kill me! |response=''{The player just agreed to help save your life. / Neutral}'' Oh thank god. |after=Accusor: Dammit, I'll kill you both! |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files